Puppet and the wolf
by CrazedTB
Summary: I know, REALLy nerdy title. Oh well. Series of short one shots of Sasori and my OC.SasorixOC Chpater 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Here's another one shot! This time it has Sasori in it!!!! This is after Rakuda joins the Akatsuki, but before she meets Sasori, until a few paragraphs in.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Rakuda was walking around the Akatsuki hideout in her pajamas, reading her favorite book the best she could, for it was quite dark in the hideout. She started at the beginning when she left her room, and was already half way through (like I did XD). As she walked, she spoke the story to herself quietly. All of the sudden, she heard a sound like bones rattling. Shaking, she looked over her book, and saw a small hand being dragged along the floor. The hand looked real at first, but as she studied it closer, she saw it was made out of wood. She thought back to her earlier talk with Itachi, and that some guy named Sasori was a puppet master.

"I'm not falling for it Sasori!" she yelled smirking.

A few moments later, she heard that same rattling noise again. She began to shake.

'Don't look up!' she thought to herself.

'Just keep reading!'

Out of nowhere, she slammed into something hard life wood. Her book fell to the floor, along with her. She looked up to see what she slammed into. It was one of Sasori's puppets.

"WHAT THE!" she screamed.

She began to shake uncontrollably now.

'O-okay. Just think of it as a doll. A huge, wooden , CREEPY doll, but a doll.' She told herself.

She stood back up, and poked the "doll". The head popped off, and landed in her eyes.

'Don't scream!' she thought biting her lip.

Dropping the puppets head, she sighed.

"That's not funny Sasori!" she screamed into the darkness.

"I think it is." She heard a plain voice say.

Clenching her fists, she growled.

"Sigh, what's the use? I can't even see him!" she said to herself.

As she looked down she heard four sets of rattling. She looked up and saw four puppets surrounding her. Screaming, she stumbled to the ground.

"Stop! STOP IT!!" she screamed.

"STO..?"

She was cut off by a cold hand covering her mouth, and rapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her out of the circle of puppets. The man (she could tell by the size of the hands) walked backwards then tripped, pulling her down with him. She continued to yell, but it was only muffled by the hand covering her mouth. While he was distracted, she grabbed the hand covering her mouth, and removed.

"So , now you show you…. Face?" she said, turning to see her capture, which she obviously knew well was Sasori.

As she saw his face she began to blush.

'He looks to young, to calm, to be the Sasori everybody was talking about.' she thought to herself.

She stood up and look at down at Sasori, who was still on the floor.

"Okay! Why'd you attack me?!" she yelled.

Sasori stood up. He wasn't much taller than her.

"Is that any way to treat someone who saved your life?" he asked.

She looked up at him with hatred in her eyes.

"What are You…?"

He interrupted her, pointing at the puppets. As she looked closer, she saw a hand with a knife sticking out of it in a log.

She looked at it for a moment, frightened it could've been her, than her "DUH!" senses kicked in.

"Wait a minute! You were in control of those puppets!"

"My hand slipped." He said bluntly.

Rakuda stood there for a moment, than began to blush.

"Guess I owe you an apology than. Sorry."

Sasori watched her blush even more.

"But it was pretty easy to think you were attacking me though," she began.

As he heard her say this, Sasori began to blush.

"The way you grabbed me." She said laughing nervously.

"Yeah well. It was the ONLY way to get you to be quiet AND get you out of there." He said blushing still.

"Oh. Sorry." She said nervously.

They began to walk around, for no reason whatsoever. A half hour later, Rakuda began to grumble. Sasori completely bored, broke the silence.

"So, why'd you join the Akatsuki?" he asked.

Rakuda stood there for a moment.

"I don't know. Just wanted to I guess." She said shrugging.

"Why'd you?" she said curiously.

"I don't know." He said.

Rakuda began laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I have no reason for being here, and I lived the first eight years of my life being beat by my father!" she continued laughing.

Sasori looked shocked.

"Your father beat you?" he asked.

She stopped laughing.

"Yes."

She shrugged.

"That's why he died." She said.

"What do you meen?" he asked.

Rakuda stood there for a moment.

"When I was eight, my father beat me to the extent that, I decided to get revenge on him."

"So YOU killed him!" he said

"Why is that so shocking? You killed your parents for no reason."

Sasori stood there for a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't kill them." He said.

"You…didn't?" she asked.

"No! Just made them my puppets." He said.

Rakuda stood there, pondering what she should say.

"Well at least you didn't kill them, and then defile their bodies. Only one strike." She said smugly.

Soon they appeared outside Rakuda's room. She walked up to the door, and opened it.

As she put her foot through the door, she turned around to see Sasori.

"Thank you." She said plainly.

Sasori nodded, and walked away into the darkness. Rakuda went over to her bed, and jumped on it.

"He's kinda cute." She whispered to herself, blushing alone in her room.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Okay, the next two chapters will SasorixRakuda for sure. See, that's the cool thing about OC's, you can pair them up with ANYONE you want to! It's so cool!


	2. Sad ending

Alright, I have to explain something. In the line were it says "The head popped off and landed in her eyes." I meant arms! I screwed up big time!!!! Okay, here the next chapter! Spoiler!!

Chapter Two: Battle at last

Sasori was just starting to get peeved with this girl. She had quite brute strength for such a young girl. Still, she was no match for Sasori.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Naruto had already gotten so angry to awaken the fox. He wasn't going to let this guy take Gaara. To bad for Naruto, the demon was already extracted.

"DEIDARA!" a familiar voice screamed.

Naruto's attention was diverted to the voice who yelled. He couldn't believe who he saw. It was Rakuda, but with darker nails, and pale brown hair instead of the dark hair she used to have. Deidara's bird halted. Rakuda jumped on.

"Do you need any help?" she asked sweetly.

Deidara looked at her.

"I thought you were GOING to fight with Sasori this time, yeah?"

"I know!" she squealed, "I just wanted to see if you needed help!"

"Well I don't, Yeah!"

At this, Rakuda snarled at Deidara, and went to find Sasori.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sasori stood there as Sakura just barely dodged his attack. Soon, he heard a loud thump behind him. Sakura, who was too concerned with her wounds, hadn't noticed. Sasori turned around to see Rakuda with the ground beneath her destroyed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Deidara didn't want my help!" she said standing up.

"So you HAD to come here?" he asked annoyed.

"What's with you and questions today?" she asked back.

Sasori looked at her with this look like he was going to kill her.

"Well," he began, "I don't need your help, so you don't have to fight."

Rakuda stood there. She doesn't have to fight? Maybe she doesn't have to, but she WANTS to!! Black chakra began to form in her hand. Sasori looked back to see Rakuda with black chakra in her hand in the form of lightning.

'So she made her own form of Chidori huh?' Sasori thought to himself.

Rakuda began to run. Soon she took off at a speed you could not see her. A large explosion soon followed her large gain in speed.

'Black Chidori no jutsu!!' Rakuda screamed in her head as she bolted towards Sakura.

Sakura looked up to late. She could faintly make out black chakra coming towards her. Soon she felt a horrible pain jolt through her body from her stomach. Blood dripped down from Rakuda's arm. Rakuda had stabbed through Sakura's stomach. Sakura began to cough up blood. Rakuda pulled her hand out of Sakura, and stepped back from the pick haired girl as she collapsed to the ground.

"Dang! I was trying to get to the old woman!" Rakuda cursed under her breath.

She walked away from the pink haired teen. Sakura lay there in extreme pain. She was able to gain enough chakra in her hand to heal her wound.

"That was bit much don't you think?" Sasori asked as Rakuda, back towards Sakura, walked towards him.

"Nah! I've been holding to much chakra in. It was about time I let it out!" she said confidently.

"If you say so." Sasori replied, watching Sakura heel herself, and get up.

Sasori stood and watched as Sakura gathered Chakra in her fist, and run towards Rakuda. Sakura gained in on Rakuda, and soon nailed her in the back, knocking her on the ground. Rakuda stood on her hands and knees on the ground, coughing up blood.

"That was pretty good," She said wiping the blood off her lips, "But I can do better." She said smirking.

Rakuda stood up. Before she could even summon any chakra, Sasori began to use his favorite puppet. The middle part of the puppets forearm separated to show writing on the inside. Soon, dozens of other arms shot out of the one puppets fore arm, and headed towards Sakura. She ran out of the way, dodging all of them.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIP

Rakuda still stood there next to Sasori. Sakura was injecting the antidote for Sasori's poison into herself. Sakura finished, and bolted towards them both. Rakuda took off with enormous speed towards Sakura, and nailed a punch to her face. Sakura went flying, and soon landed on her feet, and wiped the blood from her face.

"I can't land a hit on him if Rakuda keeps blocking it!" she said to herself.

Sakura turned to Chiyo.

" What are we going to do Chiyo-baa-sama?" she asked.

"She's talking it over with my old grandmother." Sasori stated blankly.

"Like she can do anything." Talking it over with that old fool will be a waist. Rakuda spat out smirking.

"Well?" Sakura asked, "What are we going to do?"

Chiyo stood there for a moment.

"There's only one thing to do." She answered, pulling out to scrolls. Soon ten puppets appeared around Chiyo and Sakura.

"I've heard of this jutsu. Only my grandmother can do it. One puppet for every finger."

Sasori said blankly.

'He's like a freaking book!' she thought to herself, folding her arms.

Sasori soon opened a small compartment on the right side of his chest. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by hundreds of puppets. The massive amount of puppets knocked the now astonished Rakuda to the ground.

'How are there so many?' she asked herself wide eyed.

Lost in her surprise, she didn't notice Sakura bolt towards Sasori, and punch him in the chest. He completely fell apart. Sakura walked over to were Sasori's head was knocked to. As she walked closer, she noticed he was missing his facial features. Rakuda, sitting on the ground, saw a shadow that she hadn't noticed before. She turned around to see a puppet the looked exactly like Sasori, but with a different outfit.

"S-Sasori?" she asked shaking.

The puppet looked down at her. This told her that this puppet was in fact, Sasori. Rakuda stood up with great trouble as she trembled.

'So this was what Deidara meant by Sasori "wearing" his puppets. Weird.' She thought to herself.

"Umm, Sasori?" she asked again.

Sasori looked over to her, and pushed her. Sasori watched as Rakuda slammed on the ground.

"What the heck was that for?!" she yelled rubbing her head.

Rakuda looked up at Sasori.

"What?" she asked shaking.

Sasori had two swords thrust through him. Tears began to swell up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Rakuda stood up, shaking with sadness and anger.

"Why did you do that?! I could heal myself if I got hurt!" she yelled at him.

Sasori simply stood there.

"I don't know." He answered after a long time.

Rakuda stood and watched as Sasori "rewarded" Sakura by telling her were he was going to meet Kabuto. After he was done, Sasori fell to the ground, and Sakura and Chiyo left. Rakuda walked over to Sasori's body. She kneeled next to him.

"S-Sasori? A-Are you okay?" she asked tapping him on the shoulder.

Sasori didn't respond. Rakuda began to cry.

'I should be used to death by now! My family, my friends family, they all died in front of me! My father even died by my own hand! So why am I not used to death?' she thought crying.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

I know, sad ending, but at least it wasn't Mary-Sue right? Tell me what you think!


End file.
